The invention pertains to the field of operations research in corporate communication effectiveness. Reputation is a key driver of corporate and brand value. But fragmenting media and an increasingly connected economies are making reputation management increasingly difficult. Traditionally, public relations professionals, be they corporate staff or PR service providers, have been working with press clippings to analyse the coverage in selected publications of a particular company and its competitors. Naturally, there are only so many clippings a person can analyse, and the advent of articles that are electronically available through (internet) search engines and press data bases have alleviated problems of access, choice of articles, and a tailored articles sets as a result of electronic searches. However, these tools as such do not provide any further help in a holistic analysis process as described below, and the problem of judging the performance of the communications operations objectively persists. A company with a far larger market share (or indeed PR and advertising budget) will naturally have a wider press coverage than a smaller competitor, yet this in itself does not indicate how effectively the available resources are being utilised. Furthermore, the results of a quantitative analysis lend themselves to being displayed in a variety of graphs, allowing status and trends to be more easily monitored and communicated than by today's ubiquitous summary reports.